


In Hearts at Peace

by taliahale



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elevator Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliahale/pseuds/taliahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times fic. Jack and Daniel share an elevator car.</p><p>or</p><p>In which Jack and Daniel are most definitely not stuck in a transporter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hearts at Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grrl/gifts).



> Written for the 2014 Jack/Daniel Ficathon.  
> Prompt:  
> Requirements: 1. Atlantis 2. Competence or smart characterizations.  
> Optional Request: John/Rodney in the fic.  
> Restrictions: 1. no unhappy ending 2. no Jack or Daniel in relationships with anyone else (except their wives)

1.

 

Charlie is wrapped in so many layers he looks like a miniature Bibendum as he jumps up and down. Sarah begged off kid-sitting duty for the afternoon so she’d have a chance to pick up a few last-minute presents. In a couple of hours they'll all be dressed in their Sunday best for the big party with Jack's folks. The time was right for a father-son adventure to Sears Tower.

“Hey, make a little room, kiddo.” Jack laughs, pulling his son further into the elevator car. “Sorry, it’s my boy’s first time up.”

“Oh, well he’s in for a treat.” The elevator’s newest occupant smiles, eyes crinkling behind gold rimmed spectacles as the doors glide closed. He looks like a grad student or maybe a young professor, kitted out in a tweed jacket beneath a wool peacoat that’s seen better days. “This elevator travels at 18 miles per hour and it’ll have us up top in about a minute.” The man talks with his hands, as if his young, mobile face wouldn’t be entertainment enough to keep Charlie enthralled for the brief trip. “It was my parents’ favorite spot in the city,” he adds as the car begins the climb to the 103rd floor. “I’m actually late to meet one of my students, so I suppose it’s good the ride’s so fast.” He looks ruefully at his wristwatch and Jack gives himself a mental pat on the back for his professor guess.

“Well, we’re happy to share an elevator with a man in need.” Jack returns the stranger’s smile. “It’s Christmas after all.”

“Christmas Eve, Dad,” Charlie corrects, reaching up to clasp Jack’s hand.

“Oh, of course, Christmas _Eve_.” Jack nods very seriously at his son, adjusting Charlie’s Cubs cap with his free hand.

“Well, I hope you like the Skydeck,” the man says as a gentle ding prompts them to step off. A pretty woman with curly red hair waves at him from one of the benches. “And Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you, too.” Jack leads his son out to the observation area.

It’s never too early to instill a love of the greatest city on earth in your children.

 

2.

 

Jack is very manfully fleeing from Dr. Langford and her lab dogs when he realizes he’s being followed by the newest brainiac--Daniel Something-or-Other--with the floppy hair and overeager expression.

“Listen, Doc.” Jack slips through the elevator doors as a couple of painfully young airmen step off and snap him a pair of crisp salutes. “Now’s really not a good time.”

“Well, Colonel,” Daniel the doctor--Jack’s almost sure it’s Jackson, but it could be Jeffries--hops onto the elevator just before the doors slide closed, “I don’t suppose you’d happen to know when a good time would be?” Daniel hitches his knapsack--and what kind of grown civilian carries one of those around?--higher on his shoulder and presses the button for Level 21, where they’ve been housing the civilian contractors.

“I don’t suppose I do, Doc.” Jack swipes his shiny, new key-card and hits the button to head topside before sidling into the back corner for the long ride up.

“28,” the elevator helpfully informs its occupants as the doors lock into place.

“If you’ve forgotten, it’s Daniel,” Daniel replies. He shoves his glasses up his nose, the better to glare at Jack. “Or Dr. Jackson.”

“Whatever you say, kid.” Jack tries very hard not to tap his foot as the elevator slowly begins to rise.

“27.”

“Colonel O’Neill.” Daniel pauses, fiddling with the zipper of his sweatshirt. And Jesus, the guy’s overdressed even for the Colorado weather. Between the long-sleeved shirt, sweatshirt, and that scrubby, blue long coat, he looks like he’s prepared for a night outside.

“26.”

“Colonel.” Daniel clears his throat, looking up to meet Jack’s gaze. His eyes are a particularly striking shade of sky blue and something sparks in the pit of Jack’s stomach that he hasn't felt in ages. Jack ruthlessly quashes it down as Daniel fidgets and breaks eye contact. “If you’re in charge of this project then we're hopefully going to be working together for quite some time. You might as well--”

The elevator shudders to a halt, sending Daniel tumbling forward. Jack catches him on reflex, torsos slamming together with enough force to render both of them breathless. Jack rights Daniel and immediately steps back. It’s the most physical contact he’s had with anyone since. Well. Since.

“You alright, Dr. Jackson?”

Daniel nods once, slumping against the side of the elevator car. “Just a little winded,” he wheezes, dropping his knapsack and tilting his head back against the cool metal wall.

Jack hits the bright red call button above the card reader and the speaker crackles to life.

“This is Colonel O’Neill. I appear to be stuck between the 26th and 25th floors.”

“Yes, Colonel,” the speaker buzzes. “Just a small mechanical problem, sir. Should have you out of there in just a few. Cameras are out as well. Are you the only passenger?”

“Just Dr. Jackson and myself.” And Dr. Jackson is currently sliding down the side of the elevator, looking pale and fragile, even for one of Langford’s lot. “He may be in need of medical attention.”’

“I’m fine.” Daniel shakes his head, pulling an over-sized handkerchief from his breast pocket. “Just, just haven’t taken any Terfenadine, today,” he adds before loosing a violent sneeze.

“And you didn’t feel like taking any allergy meds when traveling to an undisclosed location?” Jack raises skeptical brows.

Daniel looks up with a pleasantly surprised expression. Jack gets the feeling that the doc isn’t used to thinking of ‘smart’ and ‘military’ in the same sentence. He’ll get over that quick enough if his clearance goes through and Jack gets to read him in. “They’re expensive and they make me…” Daniel scrunches his nose in distaste, wobbling one hand. “Fuzzy,” he decides. “And that’s putting it lightly. Dr. Langford needs me sharp.”

“Yeah, you look real pointy, Dr. Jackson.” The elevator speaker makes a trilling noise.

“Should be moving in just a moment, Colonel O’Neill,” the same voice as before informs them. “Should we have a medical team standing by?”

“Negative, airman,” Jack replies, reaching down to give Daniel a hand up. “Looks like the doc just needs to take his antihistamines and bed down for the night.”

“Understood, sir,” the airman replies as the elevator groans and starts churning upwards once more.

“25.”

“And take that as an order, Dr. Jackson,” Jack says, replacing Daniel’s knapsack on the doctor’s shoulder. “You’re no good to anyone like this.”

“Right, yeah, no, of course.” Daniel tucks his handkerchief away.

Jack hits the button for Level 23. “Dr. Frasier in the infirmary will take care of the antihistamines for you, alright? Air Force’s dime.” Some of the tension drops from Daniel’s shoulders. “And they may have something with fewer side effects for you.”

“24.”

“Well.” Daniel flashes a watery smile and there’s that damn feeling in the pit of Jack’s stomach again. “Thanks, Colonel.”

Jack nods sharply as the elevator says, “23,” and Daniel practically skips out of the car. When the doors close, Jack collapses against the back well and shuts his eyes tight. He breathes in. Out. In. Out.

For a whole five minutes he didn’t think about Charlie.

 

3.

 

“Why does this always happen with you?” Jack demands.

“It happened once and that was years ago!” Daniel replies, stubbornly pressing his index finger to the elevator’s call button. “Yeah, okay, you may be right. I don’t think this is working.”

“Your apartment’s only four floors up. We should’ve just taken the stairs,” Jack grumbles. He carefully settles onto the floor so he doesn’t upset his knee or the six-pack of beer in his hand. “Come on, sit down and gimme a piece before the pepperoni starts to get all cold and greasy.”

“As opposed to hot and greasy?” Daniel sits beside Jack with an unfair amount of grace and flips the box open.

“Obviously.” Jack helps himself to a slice. “Nobody likes cold grease, Daniel.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. Someone must like cold grease.” Daniel digs in his knapsack for his keys, using the Cubs keychain to pop open two of the frosty bottles. “Drink your terrible beer and eat your hot grease and be happy. It’s not like we’ll be in here for that long.”

“And how do you figure that?” Jack asks around a mouthful of cheese. “Damn, that’s hot.” He takes a cooling swig and sighs in relief.

“Because. I told _you_ we were watching hockey. Sam thinks we’re watching the new Brad Pitt. And Teal’c thinks we’re watching Star Wars. I’m kind of surprised you were the first to show up, actually.” Daniel leans away from Jack’s half-hearted punch.

“So what you’re saying,” Jack takes another long pull from his beer, “is that you duped us all into team night.”

“I duped you all into team night,” Daniel agrees, helping himself to a slice of pizza. “So now it’s just a matter of--”

“Jack?” There’s a loud banging on the outside of the doors. “Daniel? Are you guys in there?”

“Yeah, Sammy!” Daniel shouts back, not bothering to move from his spot. His right side is pressed warmly along Jack’s left and it’s hard to think of somewhere he’d rather be. “We’re fine, just stuck.”

“Teal’c should be here any minute, so he should be able to get the doors open,” Sammy shouts.

"Thank God for Junior," Jack mutters.

“Just stay there!”

“Wasn’t planning on taking a walk, Carter,” Jack shouts.

“Course not, sir.”

Daniel pretends he can’t hear her laughing as he replaces his slice in the box.

“Hey, Jack?” Daniel turns his head.

“Yeah, Daniel?” Jack sets his own slice down.

“Jack.” Daniel takes Jack’s chin in one hand, turning until their breath ghosts over each others lips.

“Oh.” Jack’s mouth curls into a gentle smile. He sets his beer down and his cool palm rises to cup Daniel’s cheek.

“Oh? What do you mean, _oh_ \--” Daniel’s reply is cut off by the warm pressure of Jack’s lips. He almost doesn’t mind Jack shutting him up.

“O’Neill, Dr. Jackson,” Teal’c bellows through the elevator doors a few moments later. “Are you well?”

Daniel pulls away, thumb and forefinger still holding Jack’s chin.

“Fine, Teal’c!” Daniel leans into Jack’s hand. “Take your time. We’ve got everything we need right here.”

Jack grins, slow and easy. “Everything we need?”

“Close enough,” Daniel shrugs. “Everything else is in my nightstand.”

“Teal’c, get us the hell out of here!”

 

4.

 

“You, Daniel Jackson,” Jack unzips his jacket and drops it onto the elevator’s floor, “are a bad luck charm.”

“Why do you say that?” Daniel shrugs out of his own coat, digging around in the pockets with narrowed eyes.

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Danny boy,” Jack gestures at the control panel, “but we happen to be stuck in an elevator.”

“Not stuck.” Daniel shakes his head, pulling a small sachet of lube and a condom out of his coat with a satisfied smile. “I might’ve done a little modification to the monitoring systems in this elevator from…” he glances at his watch, “now until 2100 hours.”

“You hacked security so we could have kinky elevator sex?” Jack’s too turned on to decide if he’s angry or impressed beneath the need to get his hands on every sun-kissed inch of Daniel’s skin. A month on a dig in Egypt was a month too long. “Impressed,” he adds with a decisive nod.

Daniel grins widely. He always did know exactly what Jack was thinking. “I thought it’d be nice, you know?” Jack shoves Daniel against the wall of the elevator, tucking the lube and condom into the back pocket of Daniel’s jeans for safekeeping.

“The jeans. Shoulda been a giveaway,” Jack mumbles into the stubbled line of Daniel’s jaw.

“It’s just that we’re leaving for Atlantis tomorrow and I thought it might be a full circle kinda thing.” Daniel’s fingers scrabble at the short hairs at the nape of Jack’s neck. “ _God_ , let’s not be away for that long again.”

“Wasn’t my idea, Daniel.” Jack’s fingers make quick work of the jeans’ zipper. “What was that about a circle?” he frowns down at the stiff buttons on Daniel’s checked shirt.

“This was the first place we ever talked,” Daniel says, helpfully undoing the top few buttons.

“Before Abydos?” Jack frowns slightly. “I was an asshole.”

“No.” Daniel clasps Jack’s fumbling hands between broad, calloused palms. He presses a gentle kiss to Jack’s forehead. “You were sad.” A kiss on the left check. “And angry.” Right cheek. “And you were kind to me in the only way you could be at the time.” Sweetest, barest brush of lips. “I think I was half in love with you by the time I walked into Janice’s office.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“God, Jack, you and the ‘ _oh_.’ It’s enough to drive a guy--”

 

5.

 

“Sheppard,” Rodney swats at John’s hand as it makes a grab for the control crystal, “this is enough of a nightmare without you undoing all my hard work.”

“Way to make a guy feel appreciated, McKay.” John settles against the wall next to the transporter with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh, don’t make with the pouty face right now.” Rodney scowls at John then down at his tablet. “You’re distracting enough just slouching about like, like some kind of.”

“Like some kind of what, Rodney?” John’s pout curls into a grin.

"You know what." Rodney huffs and looks back at his tablet. “There’s no logical reason for them to be stuck. The actual transporter never activated; the diagnostics all indicate that the doors are fully functioning; nothing to indicate why the comms and cameras appear offline.”

“You got our new bosses stuck on their first day.” John can’t help laughing. “Nicely done.”

“Only Jackson’s our new boss.” Rodney stabs at his tablet with impatient fingers. “O’Neill’s just...I don’t know, actually.”

“Taking a well-earned, late retirement.” John shrugs, peering over Rodney’s shoulder at the diagnostic readouts. “What about those squibbly bits there. Isn’t that?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Rodney waves a dismissive hand, “but that doesn’t--”

“But doesn’t General O’Neill have the gene?” John frowns.

“Well, yes,” Rodney enlarges the gene-interface tracking, “but why would he want to be stuck--”

“Let me open her up and you can ask him.”

“Wait, but if it’s O’Neill,” Rodney’s brow furrows, “then--”

“Oh, wow, sorry, sir.” John spins around, face flushed.

“What is,” Rodney looks up from his tablet. “Oh for--do you know how unsanitary that is? We have a hard enough time recruiting support staff to go clean things in another galaxy without--”

Jack clears his throat, looking over Daniel’s bare shoulder. “Mind letting go of the door, there, Sheppard?”

“Of course, General O'Neill, sir.” John’s blushing to the tips of his ears. “Sorry, sir.”

The transporter doors slide shut.

“So not a malfunction, then,” Rodney says, looking relieved as he shoves the diagnostic gear into his bag.

John shoots him a look of blatant disbelief. “That was your takeaway?”

“Also that Daniel Jackson has a phenomenal ass.” John elbows Rodney in the ribs. “Not nearly as nice as yours, obviously, but pretty impressive for a scientist.”

“Come on, Rodney.” John snags Rodney by the elbow, hustling him down the hallway.

“But the mess is the opposite direction.”

“We’re headed for a transporter.”

“Oh, okay. _Oh_.”

“Yeah." John rolls his eyes, hurrying Rodney along. " _Oh_."


End file.
